


Crush

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Nomin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jaemin joins the cooking contest and he got the biggest support from his crush.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time that I wrote a Nomin centered fic. The world needs more Nomin. We need to shout this. :D
> 
> This one shot fic is inspired from 2NE1's Crush :)

 

 

Lets say, he's really nervous. That's a normal feeling when you're in a competition anyways.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and he only have seventeen minutes to get ready. He looked down on his clothes, adjusting his white apron that his Dad bought for him and removing the bracelet that his Papa gave him when he was five. Speaking of his parents, where are they anyway?

He glanced on his right to look for the blond man that his Papa but he got disappointed. Then he looked on his left, hoping to find the same figure again but.. none. His parents aren't here yet and it's really making him more nervous. He bowed his head down, praying that everything will be successful.

"Jaemin?" He looked up at the voice who called him. He couldn't hide the flush on his face when his one and only crush, Lee Jeno, is here in front of him.

"Uh.. uhm.. hi!?" Jaemin cursed internally. He couldn't even look straight on his eyes and it's frustrating him more.

"I just wanna say.. uh... good luck! I hope you beat the cousin of mine." He pointed his thumb on Donghyuck, Jaemin's fellow contender and best friend. He blushed again, feeling happy that his crush is rooting for him instead of Donghyuck. "He doesn't deserve to win."

"Why so? He's a good cook though?"

"He's a douchebag. He just put salt on my milk last week." Jeno frowned when he remembered the salty taste of his favorite banana milk. He got trauma after getting that.

"Oh.. that's so.. Donghyuck." They both laughed and Jaemin magically felt relaxed.

"Yeah.. he's always like that." They were lost in each other in a moment but it was easily broke off when Jaemin heard the most embarassing scream from his fathers.

 

"NA JAEMIN! THAT'S MY SON! YOU GO BEAT THEM!" His Papa says then Taeyong followed through.

"HE GOT THAT COOKING SKILLS FROM ME! YOU BETTER SHOW THEM WHAT I TAUGHT YOU SON!" And with that, Jaemin face palmed.

 

 

 

"Your parents?" Jeno asked and Jaemin closed his eyes in embarassment.

"I guess.."

"They're kinda cute." Both of them glanced at the now bickering Yuta and Taeyong. Jaemin guessed, they're fighting over the seats.

"Yeah... they are.." They laughed again and shortly, it became a bit awkward. Jeno cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Well, if you mind, uhm.. uh.. can we go out after this?" Jaemin's eyes brighten up. Is Jeno asking him out? But his parents were there, they might go somewhere else after this.

"I'm sorry, Jeno. I.. want to... but my parents are here. I think we're going out after this."

"Oh... uhm.. we can set it on some other day, then.."

"Of course... we can..." Silence covered the atmosphere again. They got startled when the bell rang, indicating that the contest will start now.

 

"Uhm.. I gotta get going.." Jaemin shyly said and was about to turn back when Jeno pulled his arm and gave him the most unexpected kiss on his cheek. Jaemin blushed so hard, his heart starts racing faster, his cheeks burning from the impact of his lips and his body was slowly melting from his touch. He can hear his Dad shouting behind him.

 

"YAH! WHO ARE YOU TO KISS MY BABY!?" Taeyong screamed in anger while Yuta is dramatically wiping his fake tears under his eyes.

"My baby is growing up... he has a boyfriend now.. How cute!"

"What's cute??? HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN FOR FUCKS SAKE YUTA! SFIDMG"

 

 

"Good luck, Jaemin." Jeno whispered on his ears and he couldn't stop smiling. Jeno gave him a last flirty wink before he settled himself on the bleachers near Jaemin's parents. He noticed his Dad's glare and he couldn't stop laughing at his reaction.

 

 

 

"A teaspoon of soy sauce and minced garlic.. right! Dad's gonna be mad at me if I made it dark." Jaemin chanted on his self as he slowly mix the ingredients on the raw beef. Those receipes were all came from his Dad and he doesn't want to fail it. He wants to make it even more popular cause his Dad's cooking skills needs recogniton.

"Last but not the least... separate the egg yolk.. slowly..." Once Jaemin was done, he threw his fist in the air to let his parents know. He glanced on his parents' seats and they looked so proud of him.

"Good job, Nana." Taeyong mouthed and Jaemin couldn't help but to smile widely at him.

 

 

 

"Third place is.. Huang Renjun!" Jaemin tighten his hold on his apron. He glanced at his parents again, who were also holding each other's hand.

"You'll win.." Yuta mouthed at his son and Jaemin have faith on his words anyways.

"Second place goes to... Lee Donghyuck! Our winner for this contest is no other than, Na Jaemin's Raw Bibimbap! Congratulations!" Jaemin jumped in joy and so do his parents. He was about to go to them when he saw Jeno, looking at him with a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Jaemin!" He said and pulled him into a hug and was about to kiss him when Jaemin placed his hand on his lips. "Aren't we too fast?"

"It's okay... I've waited for this moment a long time ago, anyway." Jaemin stopped moving and puts his hand down. He looked at the other's eyes and he was mesmerized.

"Ehem." Both Jaemin and Jeno got startled at Taeyong's fake cough. "Come on, Jaemin. We're going."

Jaemin blushed and pulled out from Jeno's hold.

"Lets meet on Saturday! At 8!"

"Ask my permission first, young man!" Taeyong shouted back and Jaemin face palmed again.

 

 

"DAAAAD!"

 

"Lee Taeyong, let them be happy for once!"

 

"But.. they're still babies!"

 

"Shut it! We had sex at fourteen!"

 

"HEY! STOP SAYING THAT IN FRONT OF OUR CHILD!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *hides*


End file.
